Fita de Cetim
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Um fita de Cetim no cabelo dela, no pulso dele, a fita de Cetim, trás memórias de um romance que devia ter sido trágico, mas nem isso foi... Song-Fic, com a musica Tonight dos Reamonn


**Fita de Cetim **

**Andromeda Black & Rodulphos Lestrange**

**Harry Potter FanFiction**

**Song 'Tonight' by ****Reamonn**

Rodulphos andava pela mansão, iria sair para mais uma noite de matança… sim porque não havia outra palavra para definir o que aquilo era realmente, eles saiam para as ruas e matavam os muggles que encontravam, sem dó nem piedade, eles não eram pessoas, era a escorria, demónios que deviam ser mortos, torturados, ele tinha prazer ao ouvi-los implorar pela vida, ou em alguns casos pela morte, tamanha já era a agonia em que se encontravam.

Abriu a porta do quarto que antes dividirá com a mulher, que o havia traído, a ele e ao senhor das trevas, por aquele traidor de sangue, ele sempre soubera que ela o havia amado, mas pensou que a loucura tivesse tomado conta deste sentimento, mas não! Ela o enganará e isso nem o afectava, nunca o afectou… afinal ele nunca a amará, nem sequer nutria a mínima preocupação por ela, porque o casamento dele apenas fora um contrato de interesses, e ambos sabiam.

Andou até a mesa onde estava a sua máscara e observou-a e pela primeira vez sentiu o quão tenebrosa ela era, o quão fria, mas ele nunca se importará… porque sentira orgulho em usa-la. Ele era sangue puro, descendente de uma grande família de feiticeiros, ele era puro, ele era feiticeiro, e sabia que era superior aos demais, ele tinha a certeza.

**She never took the train alone she hated being on her own**

(Ela nunca apanha o comboio sozinha, ela odeia estar sozinha)  
**She always took me by the hands and say she needs me**  
(Ela sempre me agarrava as mãos e dizia que precisava de mim)

**She never wanted love to fail she always hoped that it was real**

(Ela nunca quis que o amor falha-se, ela sempre teve esperança que fosse real)  
**She'd look me in the eyes and say believe me**  
(Ele olha-me nos olhos e diz que acredita em mim)

**And then the night becomes the day and there's nothing left to say  
**(E a noite torna-se dia e não há nada mais a dizer)

**If there's nothing left to say then something's wrong**

(Mas se não há nada mais a dizer é porque há algo errado)

Ele continuou a com a máscara na mão, e foi quando o seu olhar poisou sobre uma pequena gaveta daquela enorme cómoda, um pequenina gaveta que devido aos inúmeros bordados passava despercebida, abriu-a sem qualquer esforço, sabendo o que lá se encontrava dentro, uma fita de cetim negra… olhou-a e naquele momento sentiu algo dentro dela, uma sensação de tristeza e melancolia, uma dor enorme que se apoderava dele e que ela não conseguia controlar. _Saudade_, era isso que ele sentia, uma enorme saudade dela, do cheiro dela, daquele cheiro que ainda vivia naquela fita de cetim, tão bela quanto ela e tão negra quanto o nome.

Rodulphos Lestrange, nunca sentirá saudade na vida, aliás ele duvidará que alguma vez tinha sentido algum sentimento deste género, saudade… amor… amizade… era algo que ele não sentia. Mas naquele momento, ela sentiu saudade, era uma dor agoniante, e não acabava. Sentiu a textura suave do cetim sobre a sua mão, tão suave como a pele dela, que ele outrora tocará, e sentiu a memória retroceder anos, até encontrar a lembrança que lhe fazia mais sentido.

**Oh tonight you killed me with your smile so beautiful and wild so beautiful**

(Esta noite tu mataste-me com o teu sorriso tão lindo e selvagem, tão bonito)  
**Oh tonight you killed me with your smile so beautiful and wild so beautiful**

(Esta noite tu mataste-me com o teu sorriso tão lindo e selvagem, tão bonito),

**And as the hands would turn with time she'd always say that she was my mine  
**(E como as mãos giraram com o tempo e ela disse que era minha)

_Ele caminhava pelos jardins encantados daquela casa, e tentava inutilmente pôr as ideias em ordem, ou seja, tentava tirar da cabeça a imagem dela, a imagem que ele não devia ter, que lhe era proibida, mas que é que se havia de fazer, ele não conseguia… era ridículo._

_E lá estava ela, cabelos negros extremamente compridos que caiam em suaves ondas pelas costas, libertando um aroma tão suave que poucos conseguiam identificar, aquele cheiro a citrinos, doce, discreto e suave, tal como ela._

_Ela parecia uma criança, em momentos como aquele, com os pés descalços mergulhados naquele pequeno lago, balançando as pernas, enquanto brincar com as pequenas folhas de umas flores que estava junto a si. Ele tentou… tentou mesmo, mas não valia a pena, era inevitável a aproximação, ele tinha de estar perto dela, era um vício, ela era o branco da vida negra dele, era uma esperança, um motivo de refúgio._

_Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, e sem dizer uma palavra, apenas por causa daquele bater descompensado do coração, aquilo que ele não sabia definir, aquele amor que ele nunca conseguiu ver, ele sorriu para ela quando observou os olhos castanhos muito doces, que o faziam perder o sentido da realidade, ele beijou-a, sem encontrar resistência, e continuou… Ela era apenas uma criança, porque podia ter mais de vinte anos, mas ainda era uma criança, sempre ingénua, sempre doce._

_Foi ali, sobre o céu azul de verão que eles se fundiram num só, que ele a amou como nunca mais voltaria a amar ninguém, mas infelizmente ele nunca percebeu._

Rodulphos, voltou a si e sentiu a fita na mão esquerda, uma coisa tão pura próxima de algo tão… negro, próximo sobre a marca negra. Pegou na fita e prendeu no pulso, direito, e pôs a mascara no rosto, desaparatando.

**She'd turn and lend a smile to say that she's gone**

(Ela virava-se e lançava-me um sorriso a dizer que se ia embora)  
**But in a whisper she'd arrive and dance into my life**

(Mas num sussurro ela volta e dança na minha vida)  
**Like a music melody like a lover's song**

(Como um melodia, como uma canção de amantes)

Lá estavam eles, um mando de homens e de mulher sangue-puro, liberado pelo Lorde da Trevas, mandando todos avançarem, e matando o máximo possível. E assim foi, assim que entramos numa rua muggle, encontramos muito vagabundos, bêbados e completamente alheios ao destino que os esperava, sentia Lucius ao meu lado, levantar a varinha e pronunciar _AVADA KEDAVRA_, aliás tentou, porque no segundo em que ela quase acaba de pronunciar a maldição, dezenas de feiticeiros, envoltos numa luz branca chegam, a ordem chega, e segundos depois de eles chegarem, milhares de feixes luminosos invadem o local, ele teve um breve percepção de quem ali se encontrava, viu a mulher, que gritava maldições contra os irmãos Carrow, juntamente com aquele homem, com aquele traidor de sangue, com o amante dela, Sirius Black, ele estava com uma sede de vingança enorme pela humilhação que eles lhe fizeram passar. Continuava a lutar contra aquela criatura, sim porque ele era uma aberração, que se transformava durante as noites de lua cheia, inspirou fundo e lançou-lhe um feitiço que o estuporou.

Nesse segundo, mais pessoas caiam, mais mortos de ambas as partes, reconheceu o corpo de Evan Rosier no chão, rodeado de sangue, mais a frente Barty Crouch Junior, visumbrou ainda Lucius a lutar contra Bellatrix e Sirius, mais a frente, e via-se em grandes dificuldades, porque ao lado deles, ele não era um grande feiticeiro.

**Oh tonight you killed me with your smile so beautiful and wild so beautiful**

(Esta noite tu mataste-me com o teu sorriso tão lindo e selvagem, tão bonito)

**Oh tonight you killed me with your smile so beautiful and wild so beautiful**

(Esta noite tu mataste-me com o teu sorriso tão lindo e selvagem, tão bonito) 

**Through the darkest night comes the brightest light**

(Por entre as noites escuras vêm a luz brilhante)  
**And the light that shines is deep inside**

(E a luz que brilha vêm de dentro)  
**It's who you are**

(É quem tu és)

Mas quando a viu, mais a frente a lutar o seu coração parou, ela continuava, tal e qual como ele se lembrava, os mesmos cabelos negros, os meus olhos que agora perderam a inocência de outros tempo e gritavam maldições, parecia fria, impassível… não era ela, não era aquela rapariga que brincava com a relva e que o beijava docemente no meio dos campos da casa da família dele. Andromeda já não parecia mais a menina por quem ele se apaixonou, ela era um mulher fria, e não doce. Sentiu mais uma vez a fita de cetim negra, no seu pulso e correu para junto dela, começando um duelo com a mesma, e tudo a sua volta deixou de existir, já não ouvia gritos nem gargalhadas maquiavélicas, já não havia o barulho de corpos a caírem no chão, ele ainda podia distinguir o som de alguns feitiços, mas pareciam um barulho de fundo. Olhava para ela, com um olhar pesado, enquanto se desviava das maldições que ela lhe lançava, sem nunca conseguir articular alguma, apenas alguns contra-feitiços muitos simples, sempre sem magoa-la, sem nunca lhe tocar. Continuaram assim, parecia que a cada segundo que passava, ela percebi que ele não queria atingi-la, até que um 'bam' tomou conta do silêncio em que se encontrava o duelo dele. Uma maldição da morte atingira Rodulphos em cheio no peito, ele sentiu o coração gelar, e olhou fixamente nos olhos castanhos dela, e no seu último segundo, em que o último suspiro abandona o corpo dele, ele vê os olhos dela doce com sempre se havia lembrado.

**Oh tonight you killed me with your smile so beautiful and wild so beautiful**

(Esta noite tu mataste-me com o teu sorriso tão lindo e selvagem, tão bonito)

**Oh tonight you killed me with your smile so beautiful and wild so beautiful**

(Esta noite tu mataste-me com o teu sorriso tão lindo e selvagem, tão bonito)  
**Oh tonight you killed me with your smile so beautiful and wild so beautiful**

(Esta noite tu mataste-me com o teu sorriso tão lindo e selvagem, tão bonito)

**So beautiful and wild**

(Tão bonito e tão selvagem)  
**So beautiful and wild**

(Tão bonito e tão selvagem)

Andromeda andava em direcção a uma casa de aspecto clássico, com uma grande casa que se estendia por longos campos, entrou sem qualquer dificuldade, apenas com um pequeno corte na mão que lhe abriu o portão envelhecido da mansão. Ao invés de se dirigir a porta, andou pelos campos, até entrar por entrada de pedra que dava para um enorme cemitério. Andou pesadamente até parar em frente de uma enorme campa, com uma pedra branca de mármore, olhou para a inscrição na lápide. _Rodulphos Lestrange – 1959 – 1997_

Andromeda observou a inscrição e conjurou uma coroa de flores branca, as mesmas flores dos jardins dos Black que testemunharam o amor herege deles. E sussurrou em voz baixa "Talvez noutra vida, Rodulphos, tivéssemos sido felizes."

Apontou para a lápide e inscrever numa ponta. _Sempre tua. Drô. _E virou as costas aquela campa, mas não sem antes deixar cair um lágrima pelo rosto, uma lágrima que a muito teimava para cair, afinal ele fora o amor dela, o amor platónico e herege.

E o espírito dele observou-a sair, e sorriu, porque agora ele estava em paz e seria feliz. Esperaria por ele, para que um dia, quando a alma dela deixar o corpo ela se juntasse a ele… para toda a eternidade.

"_Também te amo, Andromeda."_ Foi a última coisa que ele pronunciou antes de seguir em direcção aquela luz que brilhava no horizonte, junto a praia, ele esperaria por ela, e lhe devolveria a fita de cetim que ela poria no cabelo negro, uma vez mais.

Fim


End file.
